En busca de la señora Uchiha
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: ¿Acaso no era hora de restablecer su clan? Sí, claro que sí, pero definitivamente repartir volantes para elegir una prometida no es una buena idea, además… ¿Quién dijo que todavia no elegia una? **SasuxSaku** One-shot


**¡Holaaaa!!! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sé que si xD ejemmm … pues traigo otro one-shot :D SasuSaku como siempre jajaja ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy en mis días de inspiración narutiense y no puedo desperdiciarla, es un intento de comedia/romance a ver que piensan, últimamente meto a Naruto en las historias, no sé porque pero le tome afecto xD **

**Otra cosa, esto es puro divague, enserio, me quedo demasiado WTF están avisados. **

**Gracias por los reviews el one-shot anterior, realmente me hizo feliz recibir taaantos, dattebayo! Y también mucha gente me puso en favoritos (mas de 30, enserio) gracias a ellos también (aunque deberían dejar review ¬¬ es lindo que te pongan en favoritos pero también resulta frustrante que no comenten nada) bueno, no me alargo más.**

**Summary: **¿Acaso no era hora de restablecer su clan? Sí, claro que sí, pero definitivamente repartir volantes para elegir una prometida no es una buena idea, además… ¿Quién dijo que ya no había elegido una?

**Advertencias: **Esto fue escrito en un lapsus esupidosis, leer bajo su propio riesgo. Algo de OoC en Sasuke-kun, no más tantito.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es totalmente de mi propiedad, se los juro ¡Es mío! ¡Dejen de apuntarme con esa pistola! TT^TT está bien, lo admito… es de Kishimoto-sempai… pero si fuera mío esto realmente pasaría.

* * *

En busca de la Sra. Uchiha

By

Mizu no Hikari

**_SasuxSaku_**

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —preguntó el ojinegro apretando los puños por la furia, Naruto en cambio, lo miraba con una sonrisa ignorando por completo la posibilidad de ser asesinado allí mismo.

—Sólo te ayudo teme ¿Acaso no mencionaste que ya era hora de restablecer tu clan?

—Sí, pero…pero, baka ¡Lo que hiciste es una idiotez!

—No lo creo así, pero por si a caso usa ropa resistente e intenta sonreír porque la conmoción ya es notable.

—Te voy a matar en cuanto salga de este lio, dobe.

—Vaya amigo, y yo que me tomo la molestia de ayudarte. Además la idea es perfecta.

—Creo que estuviste viendo demasiados Reality Shows. Aléjate de MTV.

Naruto pretendía replicar algo cuando un estridente grito retumbó por la calle, no, no era un grito, eran muchos gritos, gritos de una avalancha de chicas que corrían hacía la dirección donde ellos se encontraban, ambos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y se quedaron tiesos viendo como esas mujeres avanzaban esquivando hábilmente lo que se interponía en el camino. Sasuke no tuvo reacción en un principio pero al cabo de algunos segundos se echó a correr por los tejados.

—Teme ¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó Naruto con el ademán de seguirlo pero el tiempo no fue su aliado y antes de que pudiera dar alcance al pelinegro se vio envuelto entre las chicas que corrían con desesperación y lo pisoteaban sin pudor.

— ¡Sasuke-Kun, regresa! —se oía el llamado a lo lejos, pero obviamente no regresaría. Ni que estuviera loco.

****

Era una bonita mañana en la aldea, perfecta para caminar y así lo hacía Sakura mientras hacía algunas compras en el mercado central, era su día libre y pretendía aprovecharlo bien, quizás podría comer junto a Naruto y Sasuke aunque extrañamente no los había visto desde el día anterior cuando dejó al rubio en el puesto de ramen junto al último de los Uchiha. No le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto y continúo su caminata cuando de repente sintió el suelo temblar y una rápida figura se movía por los tejados de las casas.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Se oían gritos y segundos después cientos de chicas atravesaron la calle dejando una nube de polvo en el camino, miró la escena anonadada ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cuando al fin la nube se deshizo divisó una hoja de papel balanceándose en el aire para luego caer suavemente. La tomó entre sus manos y frunció el ceño al leer lo que parecía ser un volante.

_"Se busca a la futura señora Uchiha, es el último del clan y necesita restablecerlo, si tienes entre quince y treinta años no dudes en contactar a Sasuke Uchiha y quizás tengas la oportunidad de convertirte en su esposa. Dattebayo "_

—¿Qué demonios…?

Hizo la hoja un bollo y la lanzó sobre su hombro apretando los dientes con enojo, así que Sasuke andaba buscando quien le ayude a restablecer su clan y al parecer tenía éxito, siguió su camino dando largas zancadas mientras murmuraba incoherencias, de repente la mañana no era tan bonita.

****

Ya casi se sentía en la seguridad de su casa, podía ver la entrada, era sólo cuestión de segundos, se trataba de girar las llaves y luego todo sería calma, estaban a una distancia prudente, no podrían alcanzarlo. Sí, ya estaba a salvo…

— ¡Maldición!

¿Dónde estaban las llaves? Comenzó a revisar cada bolsillo de su ropa, tocaba con desesperación su camisa, sus pantalones… nada.

—Perdí las llaves…

Ni hablar, tendría que tumbar la puerta si era necesario, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pero el hecho de que un kunai se clavara en la madera lo hizo sobresaltarse, giró lentamente la cabeza mirando con horror como cientos de mujeres se encontraban en el jardín de la entrada de la mansión Uchiha.

— ¡Sasuke-kun, no huirás!

— ¡Cásate conmigo, Sasuke-kun!

—No, cásate conmigo, yo te daré los hijos que quieras.

—No voy a escoger a ninguna, esto es un mal entendido.

— ¡No te dejaremos en paz hasta que escojas a una!—otro kunai pasó esta vez rozando su mejilla, mierda, había kunoichis entre esas psicópatas desquiciadas, acosadoras. Hizo el intento de derribar la puerta pero con velocidad sin igual se abalanzaron sobre él y de repente muchas manos tocaban su cuerpo ¡Lo tocaban! Era asfixiante y estaba ruborizado a más no poder, definitivamente mataría a Naruto. Con mucho esfuerzo logró zafarse y al fin con una patada tumbar la puerta, entró y corrió un mueble hasta la entrada para evitar que ingresaran a la vivienda.

Respiró agitado pero algo aliviado, aunque golpeaban la puerta y los gritos seguían al menos ya no estaba siendo manoseado.

— ¡Teme!

—Naruto ¿Cómo demonios entraste?

—Por la puerta trasera —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, una vena palpitó en su frente, estaba bastante agitado y tenía la ropa rasgada. —Vaya, hay muchas chicas allá afuera.

—Maldito Usurantonkachi ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

— ¿No te gusto la idea de los volantes?

—Por supuesto que no, es una estupidez.

—Sí, bueno, tienes razón debí poner que debe ser guapa también, pero hay muchas chicas atractivas allí afuera, deberías sentirte afortunado.

— ¿Afortunado? Estas chicas están dementes, tocaron partes de mí que ni sabía que existían, rasgaron mi ropa, por poco abusan de mí ¡Me siento violado!

—No exageres, todas están deseosas de convertirse en la Sra. Uchiha. Pero estaba pensando, si quieres restablecer el clan tal vez con una no te alcance, con algo de suerte y formas un harem.

—Que idioteces dices, pero me sorprende que sepas lo que es un harem. Como sea ¡Te deshaces de ellas! Algunas están formando un campamento. —bruscamente arrojó al rubio por una ventana mientras analizaba las cosas con calma, esas mujeres no dejarían de acosarlo hasta que haya elegido a una esposa, pues bien… lo haría.

Por su lado Naruto se encontraba en la puerta y las mujeres amenazaban con asesinarlo si no se quitaba

—Tranquilícense, Sasuke esta… él está preparándose para elegir a alguna.

— ¡Queremos ver a Sasuke!

— ¡Quítate rubio idiota!

— ¿Ahora qué hago? —pensó esquivando una lluvia de kunais y shurikens, estaba en problemas y él que sólo quería ayudar. Tal vez, sólo tal vez la idea de los volantes no haya sido tan buena como lo había pensado en un principio, pero nunca imaginó que habría tal reacción por algo como eso, además no había repartido tantos ¿O sí? Quizás unos tres mil o cuatro mil copias…

—¡Allí está! ¡Se escapa!

Suspiró con alivio al ver que todas comenzaban a correr nuevamente, al igual que Sasuke que avanzaba con la velocidad de un relámpago, eso le era incluso más agotador que una pelea, si hasta los entrenamientos de Orochimaru habían sido más sencillos que huir de ellas, por Kami, las mujeres sí que estaban locas. Continúo corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, tenía que encontrarla pero demonios ¿Dónde se metía cuando la necesitaba?

Todo era absurdo, simplemente no tenía sentido y ahora comprendía por qué nunca hablaba, tan sólo hacer mención de que lo último que debía hacer era reiniciar su clan había desencadenado aquella locura, maldito Naruto.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos en los que correr sin rumbo por la villa no había bastado para perderlas de vista, si bien muchas se quedaron a mitad de camino la gran mayoría lo seguía de cerca, sin duda había kunoichis bien entrenadas en konoha.

—Esto no está funcionando.

Siseó con molestia ¿Dónde estaba? El sol quemaba su cara y el sudor resbalaba por su cuello perdiéndose en el algodón de su camisa, su cuerpo comenzaba a exigirle que se detuviera y agradeció a todos los dioses que conocía cuando distinguió a lo lejos una exótica cabellera rosada.

—Al fin te encontré.

Esbelta y curvilínea figura, piel blanca y cremosa, ojos de brillante jade, largo y sedoso cabello rosa, sí… era justo lo que buscaba. Apretó el paso y sin pedir permiso la tomó por el brazo y la atrajo hasta pegar su espalda a su pecho, la escuchó chillar por la sorpresa pero en cuanto reconoció la figura se tensó y arrugó levemente la frente.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

—No digas nada —le susurró al oído haciéndola temblar, no entendía lo que sucedía y tampoco tenía la capacidad mental para averiguarlo cuando Sasuke la abrazaba _así. _Había rodeado su cintura con ambos brazos y murmuraba las palabras con voz ronca y endemoniadamente sensual.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Las palabras se quedaron en su garganta cuando un grupo bastante amplio de mujeres de edades variadas los rodearon mirándola como si fueran a asesinarla ¿Era sólo su impresión o estaba en problemas?

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces con ella?

—Lo siento mucho, se que se tomaron la molestia de contactarme por esos volantes que circulan en las calles pero la verdad es que no necesito escoger a alguna de ustedes.

— ¿Qué? —gritaron todas al unísono.

—Ya tengo una prometida… Haruno Sakura. 

— ¿Qué? —gritaron nuevamente esta vez Sakura se unió a ellas con las mejillas ardiendo por el rubor ¿Desde cuándo era la prometida de Sasuke Uchiha?

—Ya lo oyeron así que…

—¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad?

—¿Quieren pruebas? —de un solo movimiento giró a sakura y la besó de lleno en los labios dejando atónitas a todas las mujeres quienes fueron dispersándose decepcionadas. Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con la sonrisa arrogante del pelinegro.

—Que bien, ya se fueron.

—El volante parecía haber sido redactado por Naruto, no me digas que él…

—Sí, ese dobe me metió en problemas… pero ya acabo.

—Ya veo —musitó con tristeza, Sasuke sólo la había usado para zafarse de aquello —Yo, debo irme… —expresó débilmente con el ademán de marcharse sin embargo Sasuke no se lo permitió sujetándola fuertemente.

—No te vayas.

— ¿Qué quieres? Ya te aprovechaste de mí el día de hoy, déjame ir.

— ¿Qué me aproveche de ti?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Besándome sin mi consentimiento! No puedes ir por ahí besándome así como si nada.

—Hmp, creo que tengo derecho a besar a mi prometida ¿No?

—¿Prometida? ¿Desde cuándo soy tu prometida?

—Desde siempre —dijo encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés.

—No soy tu prometida. Créeme que si así fuera lo recordaría…

—Que nunca te lo haya dicho no quiere decir que no lo seas.

—No lo seré a menos que me lo pidas —sentenció cruzándose de brazos con un mohín que logro enternecer a Sasuke.

—Hmp, molesta —fue lo único que dijo, porque realmente lo era, sólo ella podría irritarlo de esa manera y a la vez lograr esa sensación en su estomago.

—No puedes sencillamente decidir que soy tu prometida, primero tienes que invitarme a salir.

—Estás loca, ni muerto…

—Entonces adiós…

—Sakura, eres mi prometida.

—No.

—Sí, lo eres…

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo lo digo

— ¿Me quieres?

—No

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Porque eres molesta, porque siempre logras irritarme con tu voz dulce, porque odio cuando me miras con esa mezcla de ingenuidad y dulzura, porque detesto que me hagas sonreír cuando no ves, porque nunca dejas de seguirme, ni en los entrenamientos, ni en los almuerzos, ni en mis malditos sueños, porque me enferma no quitarte los ojos de encima cuando entrenas y tu cuerpo se perla por el sudor, porque me siento fuera de mí cuando alguien más te mira, cuando le sonríes a Naruto, incluso cuando saludas a otro hombre. No te quiero porque te amo y eres la única con la que estoy dispuesto a restablecer mi clan.

Y sin esperar reacción de la chica volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, besándola con desesperación, con necesidad, porque necesitaba hacerlo, ella pronto le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y el la pegó a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla, exigiendo cada vez más, reclamando espacio con su lengua, explorando cada recóndito lugar de su cavidad dejando que respirar pasara a segundo plano, la besó como si no hubiera mañana y entre gemidos la escuchó decir:

—También te amo…

Era un hecho, no necesitaba esos volantes para elegir a la señora Uchiha pues la había encontrado hace mucho.

* * *

**Si esto les gusto, dejen review, si creen que pudo estar mejor, dejen review, si les pareció totalmente estúpido, dejen review, si les gusta Sasuke dejen review, si creen que la autora esta loca dejen review, si piensan que escribi "review" demasiadas veces, dejen review, en definitiva… dejen review ¬¬ **

**Hasta el próximo divague, si son buenos conmigo y alimentan mi ego mañana dejo otro xD que esta casi listo… no, ya enserio. Me gustaría saber que piensan de estos divagues que escribo últimamente, si es aceptable continuo haciéndolo, sino pues nada… me corto las venas con galletitas…**

**Besos!! y saludos a mis lectores de siempre (ustedes saben, Setsuna, Joselyn, Karina Natsumi, Kyo Nakamura... gomen si me olvido de alguien es de madrugada y mi cerebro no funciona bien pero se que hay mucho que no estoy nombrando sepan disculparme) y tb a los nuevos lectores ^^ los kiero!!!**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


End file.
